Uma Questão de Cor
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey decide que como está na moda pintar o cabelo, que também o fará. Contudo, a ideia de Joey pintar o cabelo não agrada ao seu namorado Seto, que pensará num plano para Joey voltar à sua cor original de cabelo. Irá resultar? Oneshot.


**Título: **Uma Questão de Cor

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey decide que como está na moda pintar o cabelo, que também o fará. Contudo, a ideia de Joey pintar o cabelo não agrada ao seu namorado Seto, que pensará num plano para Joey voltar à sua cor original de cabelo. Irá resultar? Oneshot.

**Uma Questão de Cor**

Joey Wheeler estava sentado, de pernas cruzadas, em cima de um dos sofás da biblioteca da mansão dos irmãos Kaiba. Joey estava absorvido a ler um artigo de uma revista, enquanto Seto se encontrava sentado à secretária da biblioteca, com o seu computador portátil à sua frente, lendo relatórios de vendas da Kaiba Corporation. Depois de ler todo o artigo da revista, Joey acenou em assentimento e olhou de seguida para Seto.

"Seto, estava a ler um artigo interessante nesta revista. Sabes, agora está na moda as pessoas pintarem o cabelo." disse Joey.

Seto levantou os olhos do relatório que estava a ler para olhar para o namorado. Joey, como era costume, estava a sorrir-lhe, enquanto falava das coisas mais banais que lhe vinham à cabeça. Seto gostava disso. Depois de um dia de trabalho árduo, era bom poder ouvir alguém falar de coisas banais, mesmo que não fossem as coisas mais interessantes do mundo.

"Parece-me que já é moda pintar o cabelo há algum tempo." disse Seto, abanando a cabeça.

"Para as mulheres talvez, mas agora parece que há bastantes homens a fazerem o mesmo." disse Joey. "Está na moda."

"Bem, se formos a ver, realmente agora vê-se muito mais homens com cabelos coloridos. Por exemplo, o Yugi."

"Ah, mas aquelas são as cores naturais do cabelo dele." disse Joey.

Seto revirou os olhos. Se realmente aquelas eram as cores normais do cabelo de Yugi, três cores diferentes no mesmo cabelo, então havia algo de errado com ele. Mas Seto decidiu não discutir isso com Joey. Não valia a pena, pois poderiam entrar numa discussão desnecessária.

"Ok, não importa." disse Joey, abanando a cabeça. "Eu estava a pensar que seria interessante se eu pintasse o cabelo também."

Seto levantou uma sobrancelha, surpreendido com o que Joey tinha dito. Seto gostava do cabelo loiro de Joey tal como ele era.

"Não me parece que pintar o cabelo seja algo que necessites, Joey." disse Seto.

"Talvez não necessite, mas acho que ia ser engraçado mudar a cor do cabelo, nem que fosse só por uma vez." argumentou Joey. "Eu ia gostar. Estás contra?"

Seto hesitou. Não achava nada boa ideia Joey pintar o cabelo de outra cor, mas dizer isso a Joey só o faria ficar zangado com a situação. Seto abanou de seguida a cabeça. Joey provavelmente ia fartar-se da nova cor de cabelo rapidamente, iria pintá-lo novamente da cor original e a questão ficaria por ali.

"Não, Joey, não estou contra a ideia de quereres pintar o cabelo." disse Seto e depois lembrou-se de acrescentar algo para deixar Joey mais contente. "Tu sabes que gosto de ti de qualquer maneira. Não importa qual a cor do cabelo."

Joey lançou-lhe um sorriso radiante e Seto sorriu de volta. Apenas um pequeno sorriso da parte de Seto, pois ainda não se tinha habituado a sorrir muitas vezes, mas em compensação adorava ver o sorriso de Joey, que o conseguia animar sempre, por mais stressado que estivesse ou por pior que o dia lhe tivesse corrido na Kaiba Corporation. Depois do sorriso que lançou a Seto, Joey ficou pensativo.

"De que cor é que hei-de pintar o cabelo?" perguntou Joey. "Talvez de azul."

"Como o Weevil Underwood?" perguntou Seto, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Ah, não quero ter um cabelo da mesma cor que ele!" exclamou Joey. "Não. Mas pronto, podia pintá-lo de um azul mais escuro, talvez. Ou então de vermelho."

"Como o Alister?"

"O cabelo dele não é bem vermelho... é assim um rosa escuro. Mas se calhar vermelho ia dar muito nas vistas, não? E que tal roxo?"

"Não sei se me parece muito boa ideia." respondeu Seto. "Roxo talvez não seja a tua cor."

"Achas que não? Podia também só pintar algumas madeixas roxas, como o Rex Raptor. E daí, talvez até não seja muito boa ideia o roxo... não sei bem. Vejamos, que outra cor? Rosa?"

"Havia de ser engraçado, andares por aí com o cabelo pintado de cor-de-rosa." disse Seto, abanando a cabeça. "Não ias gostar. Eu não ia gostar. Mas os jornais e a televisão iriam adorar ver o namorado de Seto Kaiba com cabelo cor-de-rosa."

"Pois, estou a ver que não estás de acordo." disse Joey, franzindo o sobrolho. "Mas realmente, rosa não é a minha cor. Vejamos, podia pintar o cabelo de cinzento."

"E ficavas a parecer um velho ou então ainda achavam que andavas a copiar o Pegasus."

"Então podia pintar o cabelo de branco."

"Continuavas a parecer um velho... bem, talvez não, mas depois ficavas muito parecido com aquele teu amigo, o Bakura."

"Hum... isto assim é difícil." disse Joey, ficando pensativo por uns segundos. "E se eu pintar o cabelo de cor-de-laranja? Achas que não daria um ruivo atraente?"

"És atraente de qualquer maneira, Joey. Mas laranja não combina com grande coisa." disse Seto. "Acho que apenas ficarias a condizer mais com a cor de cabelo da tua irmã."

"Então e se eu pintar o cabelo de verde? Verde-claro ou verde escuro."

"Ficas a parecer um arbusto ambulante." disse Seto, com um pequeno sorriso trocista.

Joey cruzou os braços, lançando um olhar irritado a Seto, mas depressa a irritação se desvaneceu, quando Joey se lembrou que Seto já tinha pintado o cabelo de verde uma vez.

"Eu ia parecer um arbusto ambulante, Seto? Então e tu, que também já tiveste o cabelo pintado de verde? Não parecias um arbusto?"

Seto sentiu-se corar ligeiramente. Queria esquecer rapidamente aquela fase maluca em que tivera o cabelo daquela cor horrível. Joey sorriu perante o embaraço do namorado e resolveu continuar a falar das cores para o seu cabelo.

"Pronto, também posso pintar o cabelo de preto. É uma cor bastante mais comum. O Duke Devlin e o Mako Tsunami têm cabelo preto."

"Sim, o preto não é uma cor tão berrante como algumas das que falaste. Mas gostarias de ver, de repente, o teu cabelo claro a tornar-se tão escuro?" perguntou Seto.

"Não sei... até não precisava de ser uma cor tão escura. Ah! Claro! Podia pintar o cabelo de castanho, Seto. Assim ficava com a cor de cabelo igual a ti, à Téa e ao Tristan!" exclamou Joey, entusiasmado. "O que é achas?"

Seto ficou pensativo por alguns segundos. Nunca tinha pensado muito na sua cor de cabelo, mas gostava da cor que tinha. Talvez ficasse bem a cor castanha a Joey. Por outro lado, não ficariam muito idênticos? Uma das coisas que Seto mais apreciava na relação que tinha com Joey é que eles eram bastante diferentes, pelo menos na maioria das coisas.

"Não é má ideia, mas preferia que escolhesses outra cor, para não ficarmos exactamente com a mesma cor de cabelo." respondeu Seto.

"Está bem, eu compreendo. Ah, também podia pintar o cabelo de mais de uma cor. Talvez de duas ou três cores diferentes."

"Queres parecer-te com um arco-íris?"

"Hum... não... bem, estou sem ideias agora. Não gostas de cinzento, nem branco, nem verde. Laranja não fica bem, rosa nem pensar, azul claro também não..."

"Também não tens de escolher agora. Podes pensar melhor." aconselhou Seto.

"Tens razão. Vou pensar melhor e depois tomo uma decisão." disse Joey, sorrindo. "Vou pedir opiniões aos outros também."

**Uma Questão de Cor**

Joey pediu opinião a todos os seus amigos. Yugi disse-lhe que achava boa ideia que Joey pintasse o cabelo, mas não lhe conseguiu indicar nenhuma cor específica. Téa sugeriu que o vermelho ou o roxo podiam ficar-lhe bem. Tristan disse-lhe que devia manter a mesma cor de cabelo, Mai sugeriu-lhe que o azul-escuro lhe iria ficar muito bem no cabelo, pois condizia com a cor das roupas que costumava utilizar e Duke tinha-lhe dito que devia pintar o cabelo de preto e assim podiam fingir que eram irmãos gémeos, o que fez com que todos os outros se rissem.

Mesmo com cada sugestão, eram tão variadas que Joey continuava a sentir-se confuso. Já tinha decidido que havia algumas cores que não iria escolher de certeza absoluta. Seto preferia agora não se meter na escolha da cor do cabelo, pois já estava a pressentir que Joey lhe estava a dar demasiada importância. Por fim, acabou por ser Mokuba a dar a sugestão final, que Joey aceitou.

"Porque não pintas o cabelo de vermelho, Joey?" perguntou Mokuba. "Sabes, apesar de ser uma cor que chama a atenção, acho que faria sentido. Na escola ouvi uma coisa que até faz sentido. Umas colegas minhas estavam a dizer que o Seto representava o frio e o gelo, com os seus olhos azuis e a sua atitude e tu representavas o calor e o fogo, porque és muito mais animado e caloroso. E o fogo é vermelho. Irias fazer contraste com os olhos do Seto."

Joey sorriu, perante o que Mokuba tinha dito.

"Sim, visto dessa maneira, faz todo o sentido. Ok, vou pintar o cabelo de vermelho!"

No dia seguinte, Joey foi até um cabeleireiro com Téa e Yugi. Téa tinha dito que aquele cabeleireiro era bastante bom. Ao chegarem lá, Joey informou o cabeleireiro do que pretendia. Antes de pintar o cabelo, fizeram o teste de sensibilidade, para verificar se Joey não era alérgico ao produto para pintar o cabelo e para alívio de Joey, não era. Depois da verificação, Joey e o cabeleireiro confirmaram a tonalidade de vermelho que seria aplicada.

De seguida, o processo começou. Téa e Yugi aguardaram pacientemente. Quando finalmente o cabeleireiro tirou as tiras que cobriam o cabelo de Joey, Joey pôde olhar-se ao espelho e ver como estava diferente. O seu cabelo, outrora loiro e brilhante estava agora de um vermelho vivo. O cabeleireiro pareceu satisfeito com o seu trabalho, enquanto Téa e Yugi avaliavam o efeito.

"Está esplêndido." disse o cabeleireiro, olhando para Joey e sorrindo. "Um trabalho magnífico, se posso dizê-lo sem parecer presunçoso. Fica-lhe muito bem. Dá-lhe um novo estilo."

"Hum... acho que talvez seja um pouco radical demais." disse Yugi.

"Disparate! Joey, não oiça o seu amigo. Está com uma cor maravilhosa. De certeza que será um sucesso."

"O que é que tu achas, Joey?" perguntou Téa, olhando para o amigo.

Joey ficou mais alguns segundos a olhar-se ao espelho, para a nova cor do seu cabelo e depois sorriu.

"Eu gosto." disse ele. "Não está nada mal. Acho que até me posso habituar a ter sempre esta cor de cabelo e mantê-lo sempre assim."

"Tu é que sabes." disse Yugi, encolhendo os ombros, resignado.

**Uma Questão de Cor**

Seto chegou à mansão perto das oito da noite. Não tinha intenções de se ter demorado tanto tempo na Kaiba Corporation, mas tinham surgido alguns problemas de última hora. Ao entrar pela porta, Seto lembrou-se que Joey tinha dito que nessa tarde iria pintar o cabelo. Abanou a cabeça. Esperava que não ficasse muito mal, mas pintar o cabelo de vermelho não parecia uma ideia muito inteligente, pelo menos para Seto.

Ao chegar à sala de estar, Joey veio a correr na direcção de Seto, sorrindo-lhe. Seto, ao ver o cabelo vermelho vivo do namorado, sentiu-se satisfeito por conseguir manter escondidos os sentimentos, porque simplesmente odiava o estado do cabelo de Joey. Na opinião de Seto, a cor ficava-lhe muito mal. Mas no entanto, Joey parecia feliz, por isso Seto tinha de fazer a sua parte... e mentir para o agradar.

"Seto, ainda bem que chegaste." disse Joey, dando um beijo rápido ao namorado. "Vês, já pintei o cabelo."

"Sim... nota-se."

"O que achas? Fica-me bem, não fica?"

"Oh, sim, fica-te lindamente." mentiu Seto, tentando sorrir mas falhando redondamente.

No entanto, como Joey já se acostumara a que o namorado não sorrisse muitas vezes, não reparou que o que na verdade Seto lhe pretendia dizer era que o cabelo estava com uma cor horrível e devia voltar à cor original.

"Ainda bem que gostas, porque eu também gosto. E o Mokuba diz que me fica muito bem. Acho que talvez vá manter esta cor para sempre."

Ocorreu a Seto que devia fazer alguma coisa para mostrar a Joey que aquela cor era horrível. Mas se apenas lhe dissesse isso, provavelmente Joey iria ficar zangado e então não mudaria a cor do cabelo por nada. Assim, Seto decidiu naquele momento que deveria arranjar maneira de mostrar ao namorado que aquela cor não deveria manter-se. Agora, só teria de descobrir como.

**Uma Questão de Cor**

Depois do jantar, Joey ficou na sala a ver uma série que gostava bastante, enquanto Seto se dirigiu à biblioteca. Há três meses, Joey tinha-se mudado para a mansão. Seto deu voltas à cabeça, tentando arranjar maneiras de mostrar a Joey que devia voltar a ficar loiro. Decidiu chamar Mokuba, para o tentar ajudar. Mesmo que o irmão gostasse da nova cor de cabelo de Joey, Seto tinha a certeza que o conseguiria convencer a ajudá-lo. No entanto, não foi preciso convencer Mokuba.

"Eu concordo contigo, Seto." disse Mokuba, já com o irmão na biblioteca. "Também detestei a cor de cabelo do Joey. Ok, eu sei que fui eu que a sugeri... mas fica-lhe muito mal! Só que não tive coragem para lhe dizer isso, porque fui eu que sugeri aquela cor..."

"Temos então de fazer alguma coisa para que ele volte a ter o cabelo loiro e não daquela cor horrorosa." disse Seto, pensativo. "Mas não sei o que fazer. Se lhe digo que a cor é horrível, ele vai ficar aborrecido."

"E sendo teimoso, aí é que não ia mesmo mudar a cor do cabelo." disse Mokuba, abanando a cabeça. "Então, temos de arranjar maneiras indirectas para o Joey perceber que aquela cor não o favorece e que é melhor voltar à cor original."

"Sim, mas que maneiras indirectas?"

"Hum... para já, estou a pensar em coisas mais ou menos simples. Vou explicar-te."

Mokuba explicou a sua ideia a Seto e, sem uma ideia melhor, Seto aceitou as sugestões dadas pelo irmão. Dois dias depois, Seto estava de folga e logo de manhã quis ir dar uma volta com Joey.

"A sério? Queres ir passear comigo?" perguntou Joey, surpreendido. "Normalmente até nos dias de folga acabas sempre por ter algum trabalho para fazer."

"Hoje não tenho. Quero só passar tempo contigo." disse Seto.

"Óptimo. Fico contente. Ah, esta cor de cabelo é mesmo boa. Até já estás mais interessado em passar tempo comigo e tudo." disse Joey, sorrindo.

Seto conteve-se de revirar os olhos ou fazer algum comentário sobre o que Joey tinha dito. Efectivamente, aquele tempo que ia passar com Joey era por causa do seu cabelo vermelho, mas não porque gostasse dele assim.

Depois de tomarem o pequeno-almoço, os dois saíram, decidindo ir dar uma volta a pé pela cidade e verem algumas lojas, pois Joey agora queria comprar algumas roupas vermelhas para combinarem com a sua nova cor de cabelo. Ao passarem por uma rua, Seto esperou que alguma pessoa reparasse na cor do cabelo de Joey e fizesse algum comentário, mas tal não aconteceu. Seto suspirou. Ainda bem que Mokuba tinha precavido tudo.

Ao entrarem noutra rua, Seto e Joey viram dois rapazes que vinham a passear calmamente. Os dois rapazes olharam para o cabelo de Joey e começaram a rir-se e a apontar. Joey percebeu que era com ele e aproximou-se dos rapazes.

"Ei, vocês estão a rir-se de quê?" perguntou Joey, furioso.

"Ora, da cor do teu cabelo." respondeu um dos rapazes.

"Como é que consegues sair à rua com um cabelo dessa cor? Eu teria vergonha." disse o segundo rapaz.

"Pois vocês não têm nenhum sentido de estilo! O meu cabelo vermelho é super popular." disse Joey. "Todos os meus amigos gostam de o ver desta cor. E o meu namorado também, não é, Seto?"

Seto, que se tinha aproximado, foi apanhado de surpresa e acenou afirmativamente, mas sem grande entusiasmo. Logo de seguida, uma mulher e uma criança passaram por eles e a criança apontou para Joey.

"Mãe, que giro, é um palhaço com cabelo vermelho!" exclamou a criança.

"Querido, não digas isso. Não é um palhaço. É só um maluco com mau gosto para cores de cabelo." disse a mãe da criança.

Os dois rapazes que tinham falado mal da cor de cabelo de Joey voltaram a rir-se, enquanto Joey ficava vermelho de vergonha pelo que a criança e a mãe dela tinham dito.

"Ena, agora pareces um tomate, com o cabelo vermelho e a cara vermelha também." disse um dos rapazes.

"Argh, calem-se!" gritou Joey. "Vocês não sabem nada do que está na moda! Qualquer pessoa normal adoraria ter um cabelo vermelho!"

Seto duvidou que assim fosse, mas absteve-se de fazer comentários. Mokuba tinha tido a ideia de contratar algumas pessoas para, de certo modo, fazerem Joey perceber que aquela cor não lhe ficava bem. Contratara os dois rapazes que se tinham rido de Joey e também tinham pago à criança e à mãe para fazerem aqueles comentários, mas havia ainda uma última surpresa.

Quando os dois rapazes se voltaram a rir e Joey estava à beira de perder a cabeça e lhes esmurrar a cara, um jornalista aproximou-se do grupo. Com ele vinha um cameraman.

"Que maravilha, encontrámos o famoso Seto Kaiba a passear como uma pessoa normal." disse o jornalista, olhando para Seto e depois para Joey. "Hum... a sua cara não me é estranha, mas não estou a ver quem seja."

"Ora, eu sou o namorado do Seto, Joey Wheeler." disse Joey, encarando o jornalista.

"Ah! Claro, já me estou a lembrar. É que com essa cor de cabelo, fica completamente diferente. Para pior, quero dizer." disse o jornalista. "Então, o que lhe aconteceu? Levou com um balde de tinta na cabeça?"

"O quê? Não! Pintei o cabelo de vermelho, ora." respondeu Joey.

"Mas tinha cabelo loiro, que lhe ficava bem. E agora mudou para esta cor, que digo-lhe de passagem, não fica nada bem. Porquê?"

"Eu... eu queria inovar e mudar o meu visual."

"Hum..." o jornalista virou-se para o cameraman e fez-lhe sinal para começar a gravar. "Então quis mudar de visual. E diga-me uma coisa, está bom da cabeça ou bateu com a cabeça em algum lado? Só um doido pintaria o cabelo de vermelho."

Joey ficou vermelho de fúria e quase atacou o jornalista, mas Seto segurou-o, enquanto os outros dois rapazes voltavam a rir-se à gargalhada.

"Este exclusivo vai ser óptimo." disse o jornalista, sorrindo. "Namorado de Seto Kaiba fica maluco, pinta o cabelo de vermelho e tenta agredir um jornalista. Já ganhei o dia. Até logo."

O jornalista e o cameraman afastaram-se e de seguida os dois rapazes fizeram o mesmo, deixando Joey ainda furioso e Seto a segurá-lo.

"Vamos para casa." disse Seto. "É o melhor."

Joey acenou afirmativamente e os dois voltaram à mansão Kaiba, sem dizerem uma palavra pelo caminho. Joey sentia-se desgostoso pelos comentários maldosos à sua cor de cabelo, enquanto Seto não sabia se se devia sentir contente ou não. Joey tinha ficado abalado quanto à cor do cabelo, como era óbvio e isso podia ser bom, mas Seto não gostava de ver Joey triste, fosse pelo que fosse.

Ao chegarem à mansão, Joey apressou-se a subir as escadas até ao quarto dele e de Seto e Seto seguiu-o silenciosamente. Quando lá chegaram, Joey encarou Seto.

"Porque é que aquela gente detestou a minha cor de cabelo?" perguntou Joey. "Não percebo... foram muito estúpidos e maldosos. Seto... desculpa. Agora vão passar no telejornal que eu tentei agredir um jornalista. Sei que isso é péssimo para a imagem Kaiba Corporation, que está associada a ti e ter um namorado que tentou atacar um jornalista não é bom... desculpa."

"Não tens de pedir desculpas, Joey." disse Seto. "Não é culpa tua."

"Foi por causa do meu cabelo... desculpa."

"Já disse que não precisas de pedir desculpa."

"Parece que só faço asneira. Agora sou a chacota da cidade e estraguei a tua reputação também e..."

"Chega!" exclamou Seto, aproximando-se do namorado. "Joey, não fiques assim. Não vale a pena."

"Eu só queria que as pessoas apreciassem a minha nova cor de cabelo e afinal saiu tudo ao contrário." disse Joey, baixando a cabeça. "Bolas..."

Seto sentiu um aperto no coração. Detestava ver Joey assim. E detestava mais ainda ter sido ele próprio e Mokuba a fazerem isto a Joey. Seto suspirou. Haveria problemas, mas tinha de contar a verdade a Joey.

"Joey, tenho de te contar uma coisa." disse Seto. "Eu é que te tenho de pedir desculpas."

"Porquê?" perguntou Seto, olhando confuso para o namorado. "Tu não fizeste nada de mal."

"Fiz. Joey, para ser sincero... eu detesto essa tua nova cor de cabelo. Simplesmente odeio o teu cabelo vermelho. Gosto de ti loiro e não desta maneira. Quer dizer, continuo a gostar de ti, como sempre, mas não me irei conseguir habituar a essa cor... e a cor nenhuma que não seja loiro." disse Seto. "E então, eu e o Mokuba montámos um plano para te fazer desistir de teres essa cor de cabelo."

Joey arregalou os olhos, surpreendido, mas ainda sem perceber a que tipo de plano Seto se referia.

"Eu e o Mokuba contratámos algumas pessoas para... bem, insultarem a tua cor de cabelo. Foi o caso daqueles dois rapazes, da mulher e da criança e também do jornalista e cameraman. Foram todos contratados por mim e pelo Mokuba, para fazerem os seus papéis. Não vai aparecer noticia nenhuma, nem nos telejornais nem em nada." admitiu Seto. "Desculpa."

"Então, foi tudo um plano?" perguntou Joey. "Para me insultar?"

"Não era a ti propriamente, Joey. Era à tua cor de cabelo."

"Pois acho que insultaram as duas coisas por igual." disse Joey, zangado. "Como é que pudeste fazer isto, Seto?"

"Eu só queria que voltasses a ter o cabelo loiro."

"Ora, tinhas-me dito logo que não gostavas da cor do cabelo, em vez de andares para aí a fazeres planos." disse Joey. "Falavas comigo, não?"

"Se eu te dissesse à partida detestava a tua cor de cabelo, ias ficar zangado comigo e não a ias mudar. Eu conheço-te Joey. E tu sabes que nisso eu tenho razão."

Joey hesitou antes de dizer alguma coisa. Realmente, Joey sabia que era um pouco teimoso e se Seto lhe tivesse dito que não gostava da cor de cabelo, Joey acabaria por se zangar com ele, não mudar a cor e ainda andarem zangados durante vários dias, até um deles ceder.

"Pronto... até podes ter razão, mas isso não é justificação para teres armado esse plano." disse Joey. "Não achas que agora estou muito mais zangado do que ficaria se me tivesses dito logo?"

"Eu sei." disse Seto. "Mas o que queres eu faça? O mal está feito e já te pedi desculpa. Não posso fazer mais nada."

"A cor do cabelo incomoda-te assim tanto?" perguntou Joey.

"Sim... mas se é o que tu gostas, que remédio... tenho de aceitar." murmurou Seto.

"Isso era o que devias ter feito do início ou dado logo a tua opinião. E o Mokuba também não gosta da cor do cabelo?"

"Não, não gosta."

"Mas foi ele que me disse para o pintar de vermelho!"

"Depois de ver o teu cabelo dessa cor, viu que afinal não te ficava nada bem." disse Seto. "E falou com os teus amigos. Nenhum deles gostou particularmente dessa cor."

"Bolas! Então estavam todos contra mim por causa da cor do cabelo!" exclamou Joey, irritado. "Então, se é o que querem, eu vou voltar a ficar com cabelo loiro."

"A sério?" perguntou Seto, surpreendido.

"Sim... porque vocês querem... e porque o vermelho não combina com muita coisa... e não porque eu não goste da cor." disse Joey. "Mas tu vais ter de me compensar pelo que fizeste."

"Faço tudo o que quiseres, para me desculpares." disse Seto.

Joey pareceu mais satisfeito e sorriu ligeiramente, piscando de seguida o olho a Seto.

"Óptimo. Então vais tirar uma semana inteira de férias e vais passá-las comigo. Não quero saber de trabalho, nem de telemóveis a tocar. Nada. Quero-te só para mim. E vais mandar o Mokuba para casa de um amigo, para ele não interferir. Se se juntou a ti nesse plano, não vai ficar a andar por aqui a divertir-se por o irmão estar de férias." disse Joey. "Hum... se calhar estou a ser muito frio... ok, o Mokuba pode ficar, mas vais tirar as férias na mesma."

"Está bem. Fica prometido." disse Seto.

"Fico mais satisfeito assim. Ah, mas o Mokuba vai ter de ir dormir para o quarto mais ao fundo do corredor, para não nos ouvir. Seto Kaiba, enquanto estiveres de férias, a noite não vai ser para dormir." disse Joey, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Faço-me entender? Vais fazer o que eu quiser nessa semana."

Seto engoliu em seco e acenou afirmativamente. Joey estava a ficar muito mandão, mas Seto achou que era melhor concordar com tudo, senão seria pior e Joey não o perdoaria.

Depois de Seto concordar com tudo o que Joey tinha exigido, Joey foi até ao cabeleireiro e voltou a pintar o cabelo da sua cor original. Seto tratou de marcar as suas férias.

**Uma Questão de Cor**

Quando as férias de Seto começaram, ele já se tinha mentalizado que teria de fazer todas as vontades de Joey e Mokuba também estava de acordo em não contrariar Joey, porque senão teriam de levar com a sua fúria. Depois do almoço, Joey deixou Seto ir para a biblioteca ler um pouco, mas alguns minutos depois, Joey apareceu para falar com ele.

"Daqui a pouco, quero que vamos ao jardim zoológico." disse Joey. Seto levantou os seus olhos do livro que estava a ler e acenou afirmativamente. "E há mais uma coisa."

"Que coisa?"

"Tomei uma decisão."

"Que decisão?"

"Já que voltei a ter o cabelo loiro, agora vou optar por outra coisa. Seto, vou fazer uma tatuagem. O que achas que devo tatuar?"

Seto abriu a boca de espanto e depois revirou os olhos, deixando-se afundar no sofá onde estava sentado. Primeiro o cabelo, agora tatuagens. Seto suspirou. O que é que podia fazer se não concordar? Joey sorriu ao olhar para o desespero do namorado. Ia ser uma semana divertida.


End file.
